fanclubbioniclefandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Drapieżcy3: Alternatywny Paradoks
Drapieżcy 3: Alternatywny Paradoks to kontynuacja sagi Drapieżców i D2.NS. Prolog Od tego co stało się na Kegatarze, wyspie-skarbcu i Xii minęło kilka lat. Drapieżcy rozrośli się, a ich akcje zaczęły działać na całej planecie, nawet na Dreganrze i w Metru Nui. Z czasem rozwijali się również ich wrogowie tacy ja DH, BoM... I setki innych. Rozdział 1. Makira Ga-Vaki Jeden z dyrektorów fabryk pojazdów na Makirze wszedł do swojego pokoju i oparł się o jedną z ścian. - Mata Nui, co za dzień.- Powiedział sam do siebie i wziął niewielką miskę z wodą. Nagle zauważył coś dziwnego. Na powierzchni wody był niewielkie fale. Usłyszał również cichy szum. Silnika. Na Makirze zwykle nic nadzwyczajnego, ale to było jakoś zbyt głośne. Zauważył coś jeszcze dziwniejszego. Szyba oddzielająca pokój od drogi dla pojazdów wibrowała. Powoli podszedł do szyby i spojrzał niepewnie. Kiedy zobaczył co jest na zewnątrz zamarł na chwilę i szybko odskoczył gdy skrzydło jednej z maszyn rozcięło całą ścianę. Za nim poleciał drugi inny pojazd. W pierwszym siedział granatowy Skakdi z dwójką innych, a w drugim Ta-Matoranin i zielony Toa ze skrzydłami. - Jazda!- Wrzasnął Skar do Ikinesa. - Trzymaj się Kistraz!- Krzyknął Primerianin do Ta-Matoranina, który zwisał na lianie przyczepionej do pojazdu, który ścigali. ''-Co ty k*rwa nie powiesz!''-Wrzasnął wspomniany Ta-Matoranin latając na wszystkie strony ciągnięty przez pojazd. Nagle zauważył, że jest wyżej niż przedtem. Gdy się obrócił zobaczył wściekłe oczy Skakdi. Ta-Matoranin uśmiechnął się głupawo. Skakdi tylko prychnął na niego i zaczął kręcić nim nad głową. Kiedy Kistraz był już na skraju wyczerpania Skakdi puścił lianę i Ta-Matoranin wystrzelił kilkanaście metrów w bok. Gdy miał się rozbić o dach jednego z budynków, spadł na Matoranina w HK-36, który ciągnął za sobą coś w rodzaju przyczepy. Kiedy Kistraz z powrotem wstał zauważył, że zrzucił Matoranina z miejsca kierowcy. -''Yyy, potem oddam!''-Krzyknął do Matoranina, który teraz groził mu pięścią i usiadł na miejscu kierowcy.-''Dobra to jak się tym kierowało''.-Dodał sam do siebie i zaczął stukać wszystko co się dało. Tymczasem pozostali Drapieżcy odetchnęli z ulgą kiedy widzieli jak ich kolega z powrotem dołącza do pościgu. Kiedy tylko z powrotem spojrzeli przed siebie zobaczyli, że lecą prosto na jeden z mostów. Z krzykiem schowali się w kabinie. Przez kilka sekund było widać tylko lecące iskry od tarcia metalu o metal. Drapieżcom pękały uszy od pisku poszycia, a o pancerz rozbijały się odłamki metalu. Kiedy wylecieli z pod mostu zobaczyli wszystkie mechanizmy, które jak dotąd był przykryte pod górnym poszyciem. Cała góra była obdarta z powłoki. -''Eee. Potem skoczymy do jakiegoś mechanika''.-powiedział obojętnie Skar. Tymczasem Skakdi siedzący w pierwszej maszynie patrzył na ścigających ich Drapieżców i cały czas kurczowo zaciskał palce na diamencie wielkości pięści. Jeden z jego sług odwrócił się do niego. ''-Szefie, może jednak im go oddamy?-''Zapytał niepewnie. Skakdi posłał mu groźne spojrzenie: ''-Według ciebie, ja mam się poddać?! Ach, lepiej rusz się i zestrzel ich!''-Warknął. Jego sługa szybko pokiwał głową i razem z drugim stanął na tyle pojazdu z miotaczem w ręce. Tymczasem Drapieżcy ustawili się na bokach ściganym. Z jednej strony Kistraz w HK-36, a z drugiej Ikines i Skar w innym wielkim pojeździe podobnym do tego jaki miał Skakdi. Skar próbował włączyć miotacze, ale rozszarpane poszycie plokowało działa. Po chwili z lufy wystrzęliła cała seria. Drapieżcy poukrywali się w kokpitach gdy pociski przeszywały ich pojazdy. Przyczepa HK-36 Kistraza zaczęła tworzyć małe eksplozje gdy podzirawiły ją naboje, a ta-matoranin zaczął latać wszędzie tylko nie tam gdzie trzeba. Tymczasem w pojeżdzie Ikinesa średnia eksplozja wyrzuciła Skara. Ta-matoranin spadał głową w dół pomiędzy lecącymi w okół pojazdami, wrzaskiem odbierając pozostałym matoranom słuch. Ikines szybko wyskoczył z pojazdu za spadającym przyjacielem i zapikował nad nim. Tymczasem Skar widząc już dach budynku, który był podnim przestał się drzeć i zasłonił szybko oczy. Po chwili jednak je otworzył czując jak coś łapie go za napierśnik. Zobaczył przyczepionego na plecach primerianina, który szybko rozłorzył skrzydła. Zanim wyrównali lot i wystrzelili wgórę Skar był tak blisko dachu, że mógł się przejrzeć w szybach, ale szybko odwrócił głowę widząc jak idiotyczną minę zrobił ze strachu. Kiedy podlatywali do pojazdu Kistraz próbował ścigać skakdi. Jego przyczepa nadal wystrzeliwała małe eksplozje. Zdenerwowany już wystrzałami ta-matoranin zerwał płutno, które okrywało ładunek. Podspodem była cała kolumna zbiorników z paliwem do pajzdów, które wybuchały jeden po drugim. ''-Oj, niedobrze.-''Powiedział sam do siebie. Kiedy spojrzał spowrotem na pojazd, który scigał zobaczył granatowego skakdi mierzącego do niego z ciężkiego miotacza.''-BARDZO NIEDOBRZE!!'' Kiedy skakdi miał wystrzelić coś złapało diament, który trzymał i wyrwało mu go z rąk i po drodze miotacz. Kiedy obrócił w tamtą stronę głowę zobaczył jak do drugiego pojazdu wchodzi Ikines trzymajac w ręku diament zamieszony na lianie i Skarem w drugiej. Kiedy wśiedli skakdi ryknąl na nich w furii i nie zauważył jak kistraz wyleciał kilkanaście metrów przed nich. Matoranin szybko zawrócił i był na kursie kolizyjnym ze skakdi, granatowy skakdi zaryczał ze strachu kiedy ich pojazdy rozbiły sie i zapas paliwa w HK-36 eksplodował. Wybuch wyrzucił Kistraza wysoko w powietrze i po kilku (dość długich) sekundach wylądawał na ogonie pojazdu Skara i Ikinesa. Ta-matoranin otworzył oczy. Zobaczył jak wbija palce w tylne skrzydła pojazdu i wielki diament. ''-Haa! Mamy diament! A ja nadal żyję!''-Krzyknął w radości, ale eksplozja wyrzuciła kawał metalu i odcięła jedno skrzydło. ''-Coś mi mówi, że nie na długo''.-Odparł mechanicznie Skar i wszyscy zaczęli spadać pomiędzy budynkami. ''-Drodzy panowie, proszę ustawić fotele pionowo''.-Zaczął wariować Kistraz ciągnąć za stery. ''-Odłorzyć napoje na miejsca''.-Dodawał Skar. ''-Ustawić głowy między nogami.'' ''-Zapiąć pasy.'' ''-Turbulencje!'' ''-Proszę państwa proszę się przygotować.''-Krzyknął Skar patrząc na taflę wody.''-Chyba lądujemy!'' Pojazd rozbił sie w jednym z zbiorników wodnych. Woda zamortyzowała upadek, ale i tak cał trójka w metalowej puszcze zaczęła obracać sie po powierzchni wody. Po jakimś czasie pęd, który utrzymywał ich na powierzchni wystrzelił ich poza granice zbiornika. Jedyną różnicą jaką poczuli drapieżcy było to, że teraz zamiast wodą, obrywali kawałkiami metalu i kamieni. Pojazd długo jeszcze szorował po ulicy miażdząc inne pojazdy. Kilka minut później cał trójka wydostała się z wraku, który zatrzymał się na... wyglądało, że to kiedyś był budynek. Kiedyś. Podczas gdy Skar i Kistraz jeszcze trzymali się za głowy, Ikines połączył się z Hetroxem poprzez komunikator. Przez jakiś czas widać było tylko rozmyty obraz. Sekundę później widać już było primerianina. ''-Hej, i co macie diament?''-Spytał Hetrox. ''-Pewnie.''-Odparł Ikines i pokazał duży biały kryształ. ''-Świetnie... Rozwalcie go.'' ''-CO?!''-wrzasnęli jednocześnie Skar i Kistraz, których tekst Hetroxa odrazu otrzeźwił. Kistraz szybko wyrwał Ikinesowi diament i odwrócił się od Hetroxa. ''-Przed wyprawą mówiłeś, że nie ma być na nim ani rysy.'' ''-Tak, bo Karrex od razu zobaczył by co jest w śródku.''-Odparł Hetrox. Teraz Kistraz już był kompletnie zmieszany. Najpierw nie był pewny czy napewno przeżył, potem czy na pewno zrozumiał zadanie, a teraz mie rozumiał nawet co trzyma w ręku. Spojrzał bez rozumu na diament i przywalił nim z całej siły w kawał gruzu. powierzchia minerału popękała i stworzyła gęstą siatkę, ale pomiędzy pęknięciami coś było widać. Wyglądało jak mały chip, albo jakaś inna część. ''-To jest... To fardes-xis''*!-wrzasnął ta-matoranin. ''-Zgadza się.''-Odparł Hetrox.''-pomysłowi ci dregareńczycy.'' Ikines wziął od Kistraza kule i wyjąc urządzenie. zdziwiło go jego wielkość. Łatwo się mieściło na czubku jego palca. Primerianin patrzył na nie przez chwile i spowrotem schował chip do kuli. ''-Dobra, co teraz robimy?-''zapytał Skar. ''-Płyniecie na Artidax. Zobaczycie po co nam to draństwo. Przy okazji upewnijcie się, żeby każdy wiedział co się stało z Karrexem. Zginął, ale nie z naszej winy. Odbijemy to sobie na następnych.''-Hetrox rozłączył się. Ikines schował komunikator i poszukał jakiegoś środka transportu. wzasadzie troche mu było szkoda Karrexa. Ten skakdi był wredny, ale przynajmniej sporo wiedział o Legetralii. *-fardes-xis ("lodowe oko") naczynie wymyślone przez mieszkańców Korchit, zrobione z kryształu. Pozwala kamuflować wszystko co w niej jest, przez kształt, który zakrzywia światło tworząc wrarzenie jakby kula była pusta. łatwo usunąć efekt przez pęknięcia. Rozdział 2. Mertis Nui Kilkanaście dni później cała trójka płynęła na niewielką wyspę w okolicach Artidax. Ikines stał na dziobie, podczas gdy Skar i Kistraz nakładali na siniaki lód. Rada na przyszłość-gdy kradniecie łódź , upewnijcie się, że nikogo nie ma na pokładzie. Zwłaszcza jeśli sprzedawca ma trzy metry.-Po kilku godzinach byli już w porcie w Le-Mert. W porcie był już zakotwiczony ogromny, pancerny okręt-Kegatar. Kiedy primerianin z matoranami wyszli na ląd czekał na nich Hetrox. Herszt Drapieżców spojrzał na nich z cwanym uśmiechem. ''-No, i jak było na wyspie maszyn?'' ''-Jak w silniku.-''Odparł Kistraz masując guza.''-Po co wysłałeś akurat nas?'' ''-Dla Ikinesa miałto być trening.-''Odparł Hetrox patrząc w niebo.''-A co do was nie chciałem, żeby młody zbyt się poobijał więc potrzebowałem kogoś, komu odrazu się chce dać w pysk.'' Ta-matoranie patrzyli na niego bez rozumu, podczas gdy Ikines dał Hetroxowi chip. Hetrox schował urządzenie w chełmie i zaprowadził trójkę przez wioskę le-matoran i zaprowadził do Krainy Ligraonca. Stanęli przed pałacem turaga. Przed drzwiami stali dwaj toa-jeden z nich wyrażnie umięśniony miał zieloną zbroję i operał się o spore działo, a drugi był zdecydowanie szczuplejszy. Miał brązowo-czarną zbroję, a w ręku trzymał włócznię tropiciela. ''-Cześć Rotgar!-''Z daleka krzyknął Hetrox. Toa powietrza spojrzał ironicznie na primerianina. ''-Chcesz nas wpakować w kolejne kłopoty?'' ''-Spoko, tym razem , ani łowcy, ani Makuta nie wiedzą o nas. Wolę mieć na głowie tego porąbanego skakdi, albo jednego z tych waszych gadów, niż Teridaksa, czy TSO.''-Rotgar westchnął i zaprowadził piątkę drapieżców do pałacu. Szli parę minut, przez korytrze, schody i piwnicę, aż trafili do sporej podziemniej komnaty, gdzie większość bestii i kilku matoran pracowało pod okiem Lingraonc'a przy wielkim metalowym pierścieniu mafaszerowanego elektroniką. Portal zbudowany przez Vystosa. Ligraonc podszedł do Hetroxa. ''-A tak się martwiłeś''.-zaczął Hetrox. ''-I nadal się martwię''.-odparł turaga światła-''Ten pomysł może sprowadzić niebezpieczeństwo na Mertis-Nui. '' ''-Znowu startujesz z tą gatką o najeżdzie. Enty raz ją już słyszę.'' ''-Nie o to chodzi. Znam cię, więc wiem, że mogę się spodziewać wszystkiego. Nawet Legetralii.'' ''-Turago.-''do rozmowy przyłączył się toa ognia w czarno-czerwonej zbroi i ze skrzydłami.''-Myślisz, że Legetralia naprawdę istnieje. '' ''-Możliwe, Gunar, ale nawet jeśli nie zamierzam się mieszać w sprawy tak potężnych istot. w przeciwieństwie do niektórych.''-Lingraonc posłał podejrzliwe spojrzenie do primerianina. Hetrox pokręcił głową i podszedł do toa żelaza progranującego portal. ''-I jak Mechaniku''.-zapytał Hetrox. Vystos odwrócił się do Herszta i otarł dłonie z smaru. ''-Prawie skończyłem. potrzebna mi jeszcze tylko jedna część...''-Hetrox szybko wyjął z hełmu niewielki chip i przytrymał go tuż przed nosem toa. Toa spojrzał na niego podejrzliwie i zaczął montować chip w portalu. Po kilku godzinach, montarzu i programowania, Hetrox wskoczył na stertę skrzyń i stanął przed wszystkimi, którzy byli w komnacie. W tym też przed niewielkim skorpionem schowanym za skrzynią. ''-No to się zaczyna. Ten portal zabierze nas do prawdziwego raju. Jeśli wszystko pójdzie jak powinno, trafimy do Legetralii. Zadanie jest proste. Wchodzimy do świata, szukamy wszejkich zbrojowni i magazynów w okolicy, bierzemy tyle broni i sprzętu ile się da i wracamy. Na wszystko mamy pięć godzin. Jasne? Pięć godzin, potem Vystos wyłancza portal. Kto nie zdąrzy będzie musiał sobie jakoś radzić. Zresztą nawet jeśli zdobędziemy jedną broń, będziemy mieć łowców, makuta i wszystkich innych w garszci. Dobra, teraz wszyscy do swoich pokoji, jutro mamy masę roboty.''-Wszyscy się rozeszli. Większość drapieżców spała na pokładzie Kegatara, a nieliczni, jak Gestral, czy Xax dostali pokoje w wioskach. Szkoda, że nikt nie spał w komnacie z portalem. Tuż przed urządzeniem nadal stał niewielki skorpion, który dokłądnie przyglądał się przejściu. Ten sam obraz, który widział był tworzony na niewielkej metalowej tarczy, trzymanej przez skakdi kamienia w fortecy Po-Mert. Namash uśmiechnął się i spowrotem zmienił swoją broń w kostur. ''-Ciekawe. Jeśli Legetralia posiada tak potężną broń, to musi posiadać jeszcze większą moc. A ja ją zdobędę. Zdobędę i zniszczę każdego, kto mi stanie na drodze!'' Rozdział 3. Goście Następnego dnia Vystos włączył portal. Pierścień wypełniła fioletowa energia, po czym uformowana wir. Przez kilka minut wszyscy obserwowali portal i zaczęli przygotowania. Lynistri siedziała na jednej ze skrzyń i ostatni raz ostrzyła swoje sztylety, kiedy zauważyła Hetroxa całego obwieszonego bronią i amunicją: ''-A ty co? Boisz się o siebie?''-spytała ironicznie. Primerianin wsruszył ramionami: ''-Jeśli ci z Legetralii na serio są tacy mocni, to trzeba się spodziewać wszystkiego.-''Vortixx zachichotała i razem podeszli do grupki, która już stała przy przejściu. Wsród nich byli Ikines, Kantast, Ragnorg, Destros, Gestral, Risterio, Kenostir, Cerrak i kilku innych drapieżców. Hetrox zauważył Skara i Kistraza siedzących na beczkach: ''-To co, idziecie?'' ''-Nie, jakoś nie ufam tej maszynie, a tym bardziej nie chcę spotkać jakiegoś potwora z tamtąd.''-Odparli razem. Hetrox pokręcił głową z irytacją i dołączył do grupy. Stanął przed wszystkimi i ostrożnie wystawił palce tuż przed portal. Primerianin posłał konstruktorowi podejrzane spojrzenie i zaszeptał: ''-Żeby było jasne Vystos, jak stracę rękę, wszczepię sobie twoją.-''Toa żelaza tak jak inni drapieżcy oraz toa Mertis-Nui patrzył z niepokojem jak Hetrox wkłada dłoń w wir. Kiedy ją wyjął nic się nie zmieniło. Herszt uśmiechnął się: ''-Dobra, wchodzimy''.-pare centymetrów przed okiem Hetroxa przeleciał pocisk z energii. Poza Hetroxem wszyscy wyciągnęli broń i spojrzeli na postać stojącą przy suficie na jednej z belek nośnych: ''-No i wygadałem.-''Hetrox odwrócił, wyciągając miotacz i wycelował pomiędzy oczy Namasha. ''-Jak tu wlazłeś?''-Zapytał groźnym tonem Gunar. ''-To nie na znaczenia. To ja będę miał moc Legetralii!''-Zawołał skakdi. ''-Ta? To może mały interes. My weźmiemy broń, a ty sobie weźmiesz moc.''-Zaproponował Hetrox-''Jak cię nie rozerwie.'' Zza pleców Namsha wyskoczyli Armad i Tenedar z przygotowaną bronią. Hetrox westchnął. ''-No to tradycyjnie.''-Primerianin uśmiechnął się i wystrzelił w Tenedara. Skakdi odbił mieczem pocisk i zeskoczył na najbliższego Drapieżce. w tym wypadku tych, którzy mają do tego dzikiego farta-Skara i Kistraza. Przez kilkanaście sekund wszyscy rzucili się na siebie, poza Vystosem. Toz żelaza chwilę patrzył na chaos wokół, al ezbyt długo nie wytrzymał: ''-STOOOP!!!''-Wrzasnął tak głośno, że o dziwo wszyscy się zatrzymali. Choć niektórzy wyglądali dość idiotycznie, jak Rotgar z własnym miotac.zem przy głowie i wymierzoną kataną Armada w właściciela, czy Namash sekunde przed znokautowaniem buławą Freringa'':-Nie zauważyliście trzymetrowego portalu przy, którym nova blast to petarda na Dzień Imion?'' ''-Serio?''-Zapytał Armad-''Najpierw sprawdzimy.''-Skakdi uniósł działo i wymierzył w Vystosa. Pocisk z twardego powietrza ominął toa żelaza i trafił w portal. Podłoga w komnacie zaczęła drgać, z sufitu spadał pył, i luźniejsze cegły. Wszyscy zaczęli wiać, kiedy maszyna zaczęła się rozpadać. Po kilku sekundach eksplozjawybiła sufit i wyrzuciła wszystkich na powierzchnię. Leżeli na stertach kamieni, kurzu i popiołu bez przytomności. Po kilku minutach pierwszy obudził się Rotgar. Toa powietrza usiadł na kupce gruzu, rozejrzał się i wstał. Czuł się jak gdy za pierwszym razem wylądował na Mertis-Nui. Nagle wszystko sobie przypomniał; Drapieżców, komnate, portal, Namasha, eksplozje, Lingraonc'a... Mata Nui-Lingraonc i Gunar! Rotgar nerwowo przetrząsał istoty lerzące wokół niego. W większość byli to matoranie i drapieżcy, ale wkońcu znalazł turage. Odetchnął z ulgą, bo jedyną raną jaką miał był siniak na plecach. Nagle zauważył ruch obok. Z pod wielkiej sterty popiołu wydostał się jego przyjacielski toa ognia. Gunar wyglądał jak Skar po imprezie, ale też był w większości cały. Inni też byli cali, jedynie dwóch matoran i pomocnica Lynistrii mieli poważniejsze rany. ''-Chwila-''Gunar rozejrzał się''.-Gdzie Namash i jego ludzie?'' ''-Pewnie wrócili do swojej dziury''.-odparł Kantast, masując guza. ''-Prędko nie wrócą''.-powiedział Gunar, z półuśmiechem-''Armad, musi obewać za to i owo. '' ''-Dobra, dobra.''-z podłogi jakoś wstał Vystos''.-Musimy poszukać innych i odbudowac portal. Zaraz będzie Hetrox i da jakąś gadkę. Hetrox?'' Primerianina nigdzie nie było. Ci którzy się obudzili zaczęli przeszukiwać pobojowisko. Większość dało się znaleść, ale nie wszystkich. Wszyscy mieszkańcy wyspy byli w komplecie, ale co innego Banda. ''-Nie ma Hetroxa, Lynistrii, Kenostira i innych.''-Zameldował Vystos. ''-Nie zginęli.''-Odparł Dregareńczyk, będący honorowym drapieżcą. Nazywał się Denister''-przeskanowałem teren nie ma po nich żadnych śladów. '' Vystos zastanowił się i przeciągnął dłon po tworzy. ''-Wiem o co chodzi.''-Powiedział patrząc na dziurę w ziemi, gdzie wcześniej była komnata z portalem.''-Trzeba szybko odbudować portal. '' ''-A co?-''zapytali jednocześnie Skar i Kistraz. Vystos miał głupią minę. ''-Myślicie, że inne wmiary bardzo się różnią?'' Rozdział 4. Piekło Hetrox obudził się i usiadł na skale. Czuł się jak gdyby ktoś potraktował jego szkielet młotem pneumatycznym, a na czaszce spuścił kule armatnią. Czuł się tak tylko w dwóch sytuacjach: najostrzejsza impreza na Metru-Nui i bomba łowców dwa dni później. Rozejrzał się-wokół niego same skały, dym i ogień. Wstał zamyslony. ''-Cóż... Nadszedł mój czas''.-Primerianin wzruszył ramionami i zauważył coś ciekawego. Nie był sam. Kilkanaście metrów od niego leżała vortrixx. Podszedł do niej i potrząsnął. Lynistrii sennie otworzyła oczy i wzdrygneła sie. ''-Co się...''-Hetrox uspokoił ją. ''-Ja trafiłem do domu. A ty chyba wzięłaś się na pasożyta.''-Vortrixx uśmiechnęła się ironicznie i wstała chwiejnie. Rozejrzał się i już nie była pewna czy tekst Hetroxa był żartem. Zamiast wody rzekami płynęła magma, a jedynymi chmurami były tumany dymu. W kilku miejscach malały się skrzynie z komnaty na Mertis-Nui: ''-No dobra, to może teraz...''-Lynistrii się wzgrygnęła kiedy pomacała szy''je-Mój naszyjnik. Gdzie on jest?'' Vortrixx klęknęła i nerwowo przeszukiwała podłorze. Hetrox podniósł jedną brew i podszedł: ''-Hej, co sie tak przejmujesz. Przecież to tylko jakiś wisiorek i nic więcej''-Lynistrii wstała i posłała primerianinowi złowrogie spojrzenie: ''-Może dla ciebie to śmieć,a le dla mnie nie ma nic ważniejszego.'' ''-Niby czemu?''-Teraz w vortrixx zagotowała się krew. Podeszła do primerianina i zaczęła ostrym tonem: ''-Słuchaj, to było coś więcej niż durny naszyjnik, tam było... '' ''-CO?-''Hetrox stracił cierpliwość. Lynistrii nagle uspokoiła sie i odwróciła wzrok. ''-Nic, nic. Chodźmy. Może tu jest jakaś jaskinia.-''Hetrox podrapał się po hełmie: ''-Co tę dziewczynę napadło?''-Primierianin wziął na ramię skrzynię w, której były bukłaki z ketrisem(rodzaj alkocholu produkowany na Dreganrze) i poszedł za Lynistrii. *************************************************************************************************** Kraina Lingraonc'a... Vystos siedział na podłodze i próbawał naprawić portal, ale nez rezultatów. Z całej komnaty pozostał tylko dół wielkości domu i wytrzymalsze fragmenty ścian. Za toa żelaza stał Kantast i nerwowo patrzył na pracę Mechanika. ''-Długo ci to zajmie?'' ''-Bardzo długo.''-Odparł Vystos nie odrywając oczu od maszyny''.-Większość części jest w kawałkach, a puki nie będę miał nowych, po uruchomieniu, może być już tylko kolejny wybuch.'' Kantast westchnął i nerwowo chodził w kółko, kiedy kolejni Drapieżcy przynosili części i narzędzia. *************************************************************************************************** Lynistrii szła już kilka godzin, ciężko dysząc od skwaru. Ze wszytkich stron była tylko lawa i ogień.Szukała najmniejszego cienia, albo jakiejś chłodnej skały. Była osłabiona i zmęczona, W przeciwieństwie do primerianina. Hetrox czuł się jak nigdy przedtem. Co chwila absorbował ogień i lawe, które dawały mu energie. Cały czas wspinał się na skały, uśmiechał się i zastanawiał się czy napewno by chciał stąd odejść. Nagle zauważył otwór w jednej ze skał. Był na tyle duży by mażna było spokojnie wejść i wcisnąć jakieś tobołki. Primeiranin odwrócił się. Vortrixx szła daleko za nim, wystarczająco wolno by można było sprawdzić. wgłębienie. Lynistrii wzieła łyk z bukłaka i wspieła się na jedną ze skał. Z jednej strony była osłonięta od ognia, więc i chłodna. Łowczyni z ulgą oparła się o skałę i siedziała tak, do puki nie podszedł do niej Hetrox. -Chodź, mam ci coś do pokazania. -Weś daj mi trochę spokoju. Ja nie przepadam za ciepłem tak jak ty. -No rusz się.-Hetrox pomół wstać Lynistrii-To ci się spodoba. Vortrixx westchnęła, podeszła za primrianinem i weszli do niewielkiej dziury. Dopiero teraz Lynistrii była zadowolona. Szczelina okazała się wejściem do większej jaskini, gdzie nie było żadnego ognia. Jedynie niewielki otwór z magmą, pewnie częśc podziemnego strumienia dawał niewielkie światło i ciepło. Hetrox postawił w jednym z zagłebień skrzynkę z ketrisem i wskazał jedną ze ścian.Vortrixx doknęła jej, była zimna i... wilgotna. Lynistrii nie mogła się nadziwić. -Pewnie po drugiej stronie jest podziemne jezioro-Powiedział Hetrox-Może jedyne w tym piekle. Łowczyni już nie słuchała Herszta i oparł się o zimną skałę. Rozdział 5. Lustro W środku nocy karczmy i bary zawsze są pełne wędrowców, najemników i zwykłych weteranów piwa. Tak ja w jednej z tawern w Czarnym Lesie. W środku przy ladzie siedział corenastanin w szarej zbroji, z już piątym kufrem, kiedy do tawerny wszedł toa w czarnym płaszczu z kapturem na głowie. Wszyscy spojrzeli na niego zpod łba i zastanawiali się kim jest. W tej okolicy wszyscy sie znali, a nieznajomi nie żyli długo. Toa usiadł przy ladzie tuż koło corenatanina. Pijani szukają zaczekpi, nieważne u kogo: -A ty co za jeden?-Toa nic nie odparł, więc corenastanin ciągnął dalej.-Ej, nie słyszysz, czy co? Toa, powoli obrucił głowę w stronę pijaka. Kiedy ten Zobaczył złote gadzie oczy, odsunął się ze zgrozą: -Ku*na, coś ty za jeden?-Nadal cisza.Trwała dłuższą chwilę i w końcu corenastanin wkurzył się, wstał i zamachnął na Wędrowca. Toa zrobił unik w dół. Po sekundzie pijak padł na ziemie nieprzytomny, od ciosu w szczękę. Reszta, która to wszystko obserwowała, wstała i podeszła do wędrowca z pięściami. Toa odwrócił się w ich stronę i czekał. Przez kilka minut nikt sie nie poruszył. Barman wykorzystał okazje i zwiał tylnymi drzwiami. Wkońcu jeden z Votrixx ruszył do przodu celując sztyletem w głowę. Toa zablokował ciosy. Pięść w brzuch, kopniak w szczękę, cios w plecy i napastnik już sie nie ruszył. Pozostali ruszyli całą grupą. Pierwszy wyleciał poza grupę rozwalając jednen ze stolików, drugi wybił głową sporą dziurę w ladzie, a trzeci wylądował pod odciętym żyrandolem. Trwało to kilka minut, po czym toa wyciągnął miecz. Pierwszy zabity padł przed resztą z rozciętym brzychem, kiedy wszyscy zamarli. Nikt nie widział u wędrowca żadnej broni. Jeden z corenastan stanął dęba, kiedy toa zamachnął się na niego. Przez dłuższą chwilę się nie poruszył, podobnie jak reszta napastników i wędrowiec. Toa w czerwonej zbroji podszedł do corenastanina -GreenStar?-Szepnął i lekko pchnął przyjaciela w plecy.Nagle coś spadło mu na rękę. Kiedy spojrzał w dół zrobił się blady jak toa lodu. Na ziemi leżała głowa jego przyjaciela, a ciało dopiero teraz upadło. Toa z trwogą unióśł głowę i spojrzał na wędrowca. Przedtem kaptur zasłaniał oczy, ale teraz było widać złote, gadzie ślepia: -Precz.-Warknął szeptem wędrowiec. Nawet jeśli śmierć dwóch z nich by ich nie przekonała, zrobiły to oczy wędrowca. Po kilkunastu sekundach w tawerniw nie było nikogo, poza toa. Stał chwilę w beruchu zamyślowy, puki nie zwórcił jego uwagi na kogoś obok. Nasz drogi pijaczek odcknął się i złapał za głowę. -Mój łeb... Co do Mata Nui'ego?!-Lokal był zdemolowany, a jedyną osobą, która nie leżała niepzytomna lub martwa, był toa, który go znokałtował. Toa, który teraz podszel do niego: -Czego chcesz?-Zapytał corenastanin patrząc na miecz. -Potrzebuję kogoś, kto mnie gdzieś zaprowadzi-Odparł spokojnie-Tym kimś bedziesz ty. -A jak nie to co?-W jednej chwili w szyję corenastanina wbił się czubek ostrza.-Dobra, już dobra! -Jak sie nazywarz?-Toa odłorzył ostrze od szyi pijaka. Corenastanin posłał mu nieufne spojrzenie -Ulisess.-wyczedził przez zęby.-A ty? -Kenostir.-Odparł bezdźwięcznie toa. Rozdział 6. Nowe wersje Cerrak przechodził po klifach obok wodospadu. Szukał jakieś wskazówki-miasta, przewodnika, albo nawet jakiegoś drogowskazu. W żadnym razie nie tego co już znalazł, czyli urwiska, rozbójników i wkurzonego muaki. Ciągle rozmyślał o tym co było. Pamiętał walkę w komnacie na Mertis Nui, ryk Vystosa, wstrząsy, fale energii, która go wciągnęła oraz pobutkę nad krawędziom urwiska. Nagle poczół jak grunt mu ucieka z pod nóg. W jednej chwili wbił pazury w ścianę i zawisł. Jakieś trzy metry pod nim były skalne półki prowadzące w tym samym kierynku co klifu. Makuta odskoczył od ściany i wylądował na półce: -No, myślałem, że będzie gorzej.-Ruszył dalej przeskakując z pułki na pułke i poczół bół w skrzydle i plecach. Kiedy się odwrócił zobaczył jakiegoś toa zielonego tao z łukiem. Wystąpili *Drapieżcy **Ikines **Kistraz **Skar **Hetrox **Gestral **Vystos **Hetrox **Lynistrii Kantast **Kantast **Ragnorg ** Risterio **Kenostir **Cerrak. **Frering **Denister **oddział inżynieryjny Vystosa *Makirianie **nieznany Matoranin-dyrektor **skakdi Karrex **dwóch nieznanych Skakdi *Mertisianie **Rotgar **Lingraonc **Namash **Gunar **Armad **Tenedar **Matoranie z kilku wiosek *Lustro **GreenStar **Ulisses **Kilku wędrowców w barze Kategoria:Drapieżcy Kategoria:Saga myśliwych Kategoria:Twórczość Hetroxa 23 Kategoria:FF